A Little Higher
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: extended version of the 9x18 scene. Enjoy!


"..She's asleep," Callie turns the corner to see her wife lying on their bed, smiling, "oh, oh…holy" Callie grins as she takes in the sight of Arizona in her red and black lingerie.

"Would you massage my leg again?" Arizona teasingly asks as she props herself up on one arm.

Callie stands in the door way for a moment, eyebrows arched and a look of disbelief on her face. She can't believe that this is actually happening, that this moment is here. She can't help but let a goofy grin take over her face.

"Uh-huh yeah," Callie responds, as she crawls on the bed and sits next to her wife. She rests her hand on the end of Arizona's limb.

"A little higher," Arizona teases Callie with the tone in her voice.

"There?" Callie asks as she moves her hand higher up the blonde's leg, resting it on her thigh.

"Mmm, nope. Higher."

Callie smiles as she moves her hand even further up Arizona's leg. She leaves it on the inside of her wife's thigh as they lean in for a kiss. The kiss is sweet, at first, their lips just wanting to connect together. Within seconds the movements move faster in pace and press harder together. Arizona grabs a hold of Callie's shirt and lays back on the bed, brining the Latina down on top of her.

The, what was once, a sweet kiss has now turned into a battle of control and their tongues begin to duel it out. Arizona tangles her fingers into Callie's hair and gently pulls, creating a heated reaction from Callie. The brunette moans into the kiss and wraps her arms around Arizona's hips, cupping her wife's ass.

"Like I said earlier, this ass does not quit," Callie presses her lips to her wife's neck and squeezes the blonde's butt, causing Arizona to let out a light chuckle.

Arizona tucks her fingers underneath the hem of Callie's top and pulls it over the brunette's head. Callie sits up for a moment and takes in the beautiful woman underneath her. She lets her eyes run over the body below her; the tanned hips and remembering how they feel when they're pressed around Callie's head, the full breasts that Callie loved to tease so much, that super magic smile that always seemed to melt the brunette's heart and finally, those blue eyes she always seemed to lose herself in.

"Come here," Arizona lightly grabbed the back of Callie's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. The brunette let her hands slide underneath the blonde's sexy garments and runs her nails along the bare skin.

"As hot...oh so very hot as this is," Callie motioned towards Arizona's attire, "It has got to go."

"I'll take this off," Arizona motions to her lingerie, "when you take _that_ off." Arizona points at Callie's pants and flashes her wife a smile.

Callie jolts off the bed and quickly pulls off her pants, tossing them onto the nearby dresser.

"Okay, your turn." Callie smiles as she stands and watches Arizona slowly remove what is currently withholding Callie from seeing her wife completely naked.

Callie shifts her weight back and forth as she impatiently waits for Arizona to hold up her end of the bargain, "Arizona…" Callie almost pleads for her wife to move quicker.

"You could make me move faster but taking off your bra and panties, Calliope."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Callie kicks off her panties and lets her bra fall to the floor in time with Arizona.

Both women now completely naked in front of each other stare at the other, both bodies reacting to the long overdue sight. Callie walks back over to the bed and crawls on top of the blonde. Arizona's hands glide down Callie's shoulder, past her arms and down to her hips. Arizona pulls the brunette's hips down, forcing contact between their heated centres. Callie crashes her mouth to her wife's, taking the blonde's bottom lip between hers and biting down.

Callie's hands tease the blonde's breasts; lightly pinching and pulling Arizona's hardened nipples. Arizona's back arches at the touch and she traces lines on Callie's back with her fingertips. The Latina placed light kisses along Arizona's collarbone, letting her lips linger to better taste the sweet and salty skin she had been craving soon long.

An encounter that had started out as fun and flirty and sexy was now turning into an intimate moment of two bodies rediscovering each other and two souls searching for their other half. Both sets of hands were grazing along familiar curves, while eyes, darken with desire, never parted. Arizona ran her index finger along the barely visible scar residing on her wife's chest, as Callie let her hand wander down Arizona's leg; rubbing her thumb along the blonde's scar.

Arizona sits up, wrapping Callie's legs around her waist and pressed her forehead to her wife's. She drags her hand down Callie's stomach and stops just above her centre. Callie mimics the blonde's movements, her chest rising quickly with her quickening breath. The two women both slide two fingers into each other, moans escaping from both their lips. Callie moves her hand first, starting slowly as her thumb teasingly grazes over Arizona's clit. Arizona meets the brunette's pace and they move in unison, pulling their bodies as close together as they can while moans are muffled by lips on skin.

"I'm going-"

"Me too," Arizona curls her fingers in Callie as the brunette rubs her thumb over her wife's throbbing clit one last time and they both let go. Arizona bites down on Callie's shoulder to silence her scream and Callie buries her face in the blonde's neck.

The Latina places a chaste kiss on Arizona's neck before whispering in her wife's ear. The words are barely audible but Arizona knows what the brunette says just by the softness in her voice. Arizona repeats those three simple words back and connects her baby blues with Callie's dark browns. In this moment they find each other again.

**AN: I clearly wrote this late at night and a beer in hand. I just had to get it out of my system so all mistakes are mine (i really hope there isn't any!) COMMENT!?**


End file.
